


Sweet Like Summer Wine

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Food, Jaskier is a massive tease, M/M, as a metaphor for boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Jaskier eats some strawberries. Geralt watches.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 319





	Sweet Like Summer Wine

Jaskier sits with a cloth full of strawberries in his lap and an expression of intense concentration on his face. He has a sweet tooth, though he doesn’t get to indulge it often. When they had passed a patch of wild berries earlier today, he had attacked it with great enthusiasm.

Now, Geralt watches as Jaskier holds one squat, juicy strawberry up to the light and admires it from every angle. He inhales deeply before bringing it to his lips, moaning obscenely when he takes a bite.

“Sweet Melitele, that’s good.”

Geralt doesn’t respond, returning his focus to sharpening his sword. But out of the corner of his eye he sees the way Jaskier’s tongue flicks over his lips to lap up the taste.

Jaskier takes another bite, humming with pleasure. Juice runs down his chin and his fingers, and the overwhelming scent of sweet summer fruit hits Geralt all at once.

When Jaskier brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them, Geralt slips with his whetstone and nearly takes a chunk out of his blade. He looks up, scowling, and Jaskier meets his gaze.

There’s a glint in Jaskier’s eye. Not breaking eye contact, Jaskier laps at the tips of two of his fingers before sucking them into his mouth.

Geralt’s grip around his sword hilt tightens with an audible creak.

Jaskier pulls the fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop and smirks like he knows he has the upper hand. He takes another strawberry from his pile and looks at Geralt from under his lashes.

It isn’t subtle, but nothing about Jaskier is. He holds the fruit to his mouth and wraps his lips around it, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. He bites down and Geralt swears he can smell the way the juices explode into his mouth.

He swallows. His lips are stained red. Geralt can’t look away.

He holds up a strawberry to Geralt, and his eyes sparkle as he offers, “Want a taste?”


End file.
